


Run Fast

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [33]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian realizes who he slept with last night. Good thing is his partners won't let him be stupid.





	Run Fast

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt fill, but I thought it was strong enough to stand alone.

Brian wakes up first with an achy back and a throbbing head. He has vague memories of someone taking him to bed for a quick drunken shag. The warmth informs him that the other person is still in the bed with him. The curiosity of how lucky he’d gotten last night he opens his eyes more and is greeted with shoulder-length blond hair and a familiar sleeping face.

Roger must’ve crawled into his bed by mistake, which means his partner is going to be confused. An arm slaps his hip, and Brian turns around (ow his ass hurts, what the hell?). He recognizes the profile, but he doesn’t understand what he’s seeing at first, John let’s out three rapid snores and Brian shakes his head. Maybe he can weasel his way out of this before John wakes up and remembers last night. Hopefully, he’ll keep it quiet so neither Freddie or Roger freak out. At least he knows why his ass is sore.

Brian shoves up, but then his foot hits something soft but solid. He raises his eyes skyward and then down to see what he kicks. It’s another person and it’s Freddie. The rest of his brain wakes up, and he notices that the blankets are on the ground leaving him a full view of his bandmates’ bare chests and legs (except for John who’s wearing boxers that are the tiniest bit too large on him).

Oooooh fuck.        

Brian extracts himself as quickly and as gently as possible. Roger grunts but rolls over into the space that Brian has just vacated. John’s arm wraps around Roger and Freddie stretches out to where Brian’s legs had been. It’s cute, but Brian only lets himself have a moment to memorize this before it inevitably crashes down. He picks up a pair of gray sweatpants and practically bolts to the bathroom.

It’s more of a rapid waddle because he’s sore and hungover, but it’s the fastest he can manage.

The mirror confirms what he thought. His neck and collar are blotted with dark bruises, and more red marks from softer bites mar his entire torso. Brian runs a hand through his hair and winces as he tugs on his sensitive scalp.

It doesn’t help that his brain decides it would be helpful to recall the image of John pulling just enough that it hurt and whispering an assortment of filthy things as Roger bites at his neck.

 _At least the sex had been good,_ Brian things hysterically. They got a good shag before the best thing in his life burns because _he_ couldn’t keep it in his pants for once. There’s no doubt in his mind that he’s the one who initiated it, Brian’s been harboring crushes on all his bandmates since the day he met each of them. A part of him wonders how drunk they had all been for him to a) suggest it and b)for them to follow through on it.

He debates getting in the shower, but the thought of standing for that long makes his legs hurt. Also, if one of the others woke up, they’d have the advantage of knowing where he is. Brian blinks, he hadn’t realized he’d been thinking of leaving, but after a couple of seconds of consideration, it might be valid. At least the others might be able to write it off as a drunken night. His heart wouldn’t survive trying to forget about it.

Once he’s mostly pushed the panic back, he grabs a dirty shirt from the hamper. It’s one of John’s and he drops it and roots around for one of his own. He listens as he steps out of the bathroom. It doesn’t seem like anyone as moved, so he pads down to the kitchen. Tea would be fantastic for his hangover and his nerves, but he worries about the noise waking someone up, so he settles for a glass of tap water.

Brian wonders how he can make his escape. His life is in this flat, so it isn’t like he can just pick up and go. The water sits on the counter. Brian stares at it and wishes it would be able to tell him what to do. Naturally, it doesn’t and sits still as if Brian isn’t having a crisis strong enough to cave the walls of his heart.

Arms wrap around his waist and he goes rigid. Long hair tickles his back. He keeps his eyes resolutely forward.

“Up already?”

Brian doesn’t know why he’s surprised it’s John, he supposes it might because it’s a Sunday and John has a personal rule of never stepping foot out of the bed before 10 a.m. When he doesn’t reply, John hooks his chin over Brian’s shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see John puzzling something out.

“Come back to bed.”

 _Why? So, you can be comfortable before shedding my heart to pieces._ Brian makes a note to grab Red Special, everything else he owns is replaceable.

“What idea have you got going on in that brain of yours?”

Brian swallows but doesn’t answer. He’s scared that he can’t keep his voice from cracking and that would give the game up, it’s already lost but he’d like to keep some dignity. John’s arms tighten and then he’s being spun around. He’s forced to meet John’s eyes which are narrowed in thought. Brian looks down again and is too stunned to resist when John grabs his wrist and starts tugging him down the hallway.

They end up in his bedroom again. Roger and Freddie are curled around each other, but awake. Brian goes still as though that would make them not realize that he isn’t there. John shuts the door and leans against it. He doesn’t like the feeling of being trapped, but he does have the advantage of being the most dressed in the room.

They are looking at each other with the intensity usually reserved for bomb diffusion, then Brian drops his eye contact. He hears John’s heavy sigh.

“Bri, come back to bed.”

His head whips up to see that Roger had crawled to the edge of the bed. Later he’ll try to reason with himself that he was trying to be selfish and get one last hug, but Roger was looking at him with love and longing and he steps forward. He doesn’t climb back in the bed, but Roger doesn’t mind because he wraps his arms around Brian’s hip and rest his head on Brian’s stomach.

Freddie leans against the pillows, as though he’s a prince watching his subjects. Brian bites the inside of his cheek and his hand automatically soothes Roger’s mussed hair. They make awkward eye contact over the next several minutes, but something must have changed on his face, but Freddie leans forward.

“What were you doing?”

Brian’s hand still in Roger’s hair, who looks up apparently having been lulled back to sleep. John crosses his arm.

“I don’t know,” the words tumble out.

He does know the ideas that were rattling around his head, but John caught him before he could make his choice. It wasn’t the right thing to say, he feels Roger tense and sees John’s jaw tighten and Freddie narrow his eyes, but it was the only thing he could say.

“What did you want to do?” Freddie presses.

That’s a more complicated question. Brian knows that he _needs_ to get out of here before the house of cards tumbles, but what he _wants_ to do is curl up in the bed again and sleep away the turmoil of the day. He keeps his lips pressed closed. His eyes dart towards the Jimi Hendrix poster he has on the way.

“Was last night a mistake?” John’s voice is strangely quiet.

“What?” Brian blinks.

John narrows his eyes, “are you ashamed of last night? It was your idea.”

He winces. Although it doesn’t make much sense that John would be upset at him for thinking it a mistake. The words get stuck in his throat, but he forces them out in hopes of salvaging the band.

“Ashamed? No. I’ve wanted _that_ for years, but I didn’t want to make a big deal about it because the band is more important than my feelings.”

Roger’s grip tightens, “Bri.”

“It’s true. I didn’t say anything because I couldn’t handle the thought of the band failing because of me.”

“You give yourself too much credit,” Freddie says, strangely serious.

Brian doesn’t know if he should feel offended.

Roger chuckles, “if it weren’t for you, we never would have gotten out heads out of our asses.”

“We wouldn’t have had the courage to ask, then when it came time for someone to move on… that would’ve put a strain on the band.”

He stares at Freddie as though the man has grown a second head, “what are you saying?”

Roger looks up and presses his chin into Brian’s stomach, “aren’t you supposed to be the clever one?”

When Brian doesn’t give a response Roger rolls his eyes, “we’re saying that we should give this a try. Clearly, it worked last night.”

“We already are in each other’s pockets,” John adds, “I don’t see how this will change things much. Might make it better.”         

“And before you work the idea into your head, we aren’t doing this to get a laugh from you or out of pity,” Freddie’s dark eyes pin him.

Brian wonders if this is love or something else. It could be love in the future. He’d like it if they lasted long enough to see this to its full potential, he knows that they could be great. He looks down at Roger whose eyes are bright and smiling and then to John who eyes are guarded but no less gentle and Freddie who seems to know with his endless confidence that this won’t ruin anything.

“Okay,” he settles on.

Roger and Freddie tag team him to pull him back to the bed and once he’s practically immobile, John climbs in so that he’s between the wall and Freddie. It feels like he’s come home for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts below or come talk to me @sammyspreadyourwings on tumblr.


End file.
